


Losing Control

by MotherofVampires



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Losing Control, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires
Summary: Ana is gone and Fenris is finally alone, the ramifications of all that's happened finally sinking in. In a fit of rage he loses control, hating himself for being unable to do anything to save her.





	Losing Control

Fenris sat on the edge of the bed, his thumb between his teeth. Ana was gone, sealed away in the Abyss, and he had no magic, no means to release her. 

 

He glared at the wall, the images of her battle and disappearance replaying in his mind. Blood dripped from his finger, a scream of rage ripping from his throat, the bedside table smashing against the wall.

 

Swearing in Tevene, he slammed the chair into the ground, obliterating it before grabbing his blade, slicing the bed apart. 

  
His chest heaved, his grip lost as he fell to his knees, weeping.


End file.
